Paralelo (Adrinette)
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Un nuevo akuma que tenía la habilidad de controlar el espacio y tiempo traerá problemas para Adrien y Chat Noir. Nadie esperaba conocer a Marino, alguien de un universo paralelo.
1. Prólogo

-¡Chat Noir el akuma está en su reloj!-.

Nuevamente nuestros héroes favoritos de París se encontraban luchando contra el mal. Ladybug ya había utilizado su Lucky Charm, así que sólo faltaba destruir el objeto que llevaba la mariposa infectada. Sin embargo antes de que Chat Noir lograra utilizar Cataclismo, un rayo azul golpeó a Marinette.

-¡My Lady! ¿está bien?- preguntó con preocupación el rubio. La peliazul se sintió mareada pero no era un daño grave.

-Estoy bien-. Con aquella afirmación, Chat Noir logró destruir el reloj y así liberaron del mal a la mariposa.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- la chica lanzó al cielo el objeto que se le había proporcionado y todo volvió a la normalidad. O eso creía.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto My Lady- Chat besó el dorso de la mano de la catarina, para luego irse antes de que su transformación acabara.

-Bueno, es hora de que también me vaya- Marinette se ocultó en un callejón para que volviera en su estado civil, sin embargo al hacer esto, el mareo la atacaba con más fuerza.

-¡Marinette!- escuchó a Kwami gritar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Por las calles de París se veía a un muchacho de tez clara, cabello azabache azulado, ojos color cielo y las orejas llevaban perforaciones.

-Tikki ¿estamos en el mismo París?-

-Me parece que no-.

El chico soltó un suspiro y miro hacia un callejón, donde vio a una chica con un gran parecido a él desmayarse.

-¡Oye!- Marino alcanzó a tomar a la desconocida entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero cómo?- escuchó exclamar a Tikki sin embargo ¿cuál de las dos?.

-Estamos en un serio problema-.

-Marino, estamos en un mundo paralelo- bueno por lo menos ahora sabía quién era su kwami.

-Es decir que ella es... ¿yo?-

-Exacto- mencionó la Tikki que pertenecía a Marinette -pero quisiera pedirte un favor ¿podrías llevar a mi portadora a su hogar?-

-No veo problema, supongo que vive donde mismo-.

Y así, Marino se llevó a Marinette a su hogar, claramente mintiendo a sus padres del mundo paralelo que él sólo era un amigo.

Marinette sintió un dolor en su estómago, por eso se despertó. Observó que se encontraba en su habitación, pero había algo nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?- el chico que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, polera blanca y unos jeans ajustados, la miro con esos bellos ojos y una sonrisa sincera.

-Un gusto Marinette, mi nombre es Marino Dupain-Cheng, tu yo de un universo paralelo-


	2. Marinette tiene novio

La peliazul se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro ¿Y ahora que haría? Ella no era tan inteligente como para devolver a Marino donde pertenece.

Mientras que el chico miraba curioso a su contraparte, es decir, era totalmente igual a él, aunque él era un poco más... ¿maduro? Bueno, algo así.

-Marinette, sé que te preocupa el hecho de que no sabes como devolverme. Pero no estás sola, me tienes a mi- el peliazul se acercó para abrazarla. A fin de cuenta era como abrazarse a si mismo ¿o no?

Las mejillas de Marinette tomaron un tono rosado, era vergonzoso abrazar a un chico. Pero soltó un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía miedo a que su contraparte no logrará regresar.

-Bien...- comenzó a explicar la peliazul -Tendremos que inventar algo para que mis padres te dejen quedarte a vivir aquí-

-¿Puedes hacerlo tu? Yo tengo que ir al colegio para ver si me dejan integrar-

-¡Claro! No hay problema-.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿mi pequeña tiene novio?- pregunto ilusionada Sabine.

-¿Qué pasó con Adrien?- mencionó Tom mientras colocaba unos panecillos al horno.

-N-no es mi novio- negaba totalmente nerviosa y roja.

-Pero si es casi igual a ti, pero es hombre. Es guapo y tiene aires de ser un chico malo, pero realmente es muy caballero- le dijo su madre, la cual esperaba que su querida hija viviera una hermosa historia de amor.

-Mamá es sólo un amigo que no tiene donde quedarse-

-Bueno amor, no le veo problema de que se quedé ¿y tu Tom?-

-Ninguno, te ayudó y salvó. Merece un espacio aquí-.

-Muchas gracias, familia Dupain-Cheng- Marino había llegado del colegio para escuchar que le darían cobijo durante su estancia en aquel mundo.

-No hay nada que agradecer-.

* * *

La nueva mañana llegó a París y dos chicos que eran realmente iguales se encontraban arreglando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Son igual de dormilones- mencionó Tikki, la del chico.

-Al parecer las malas costumbres nunca cambiarán- la kwami de Marinette tomó una galleta e ingreso a su lugar designado, el pequeño bolso.

-Vamos Mari, es mi primer día- le apuraba muy emocionado.

-Lo sé, pero mi cabello no quiere ceder- dijo con un puchero. Marino se le contrajo el corazón, era como tener una hermana menor. Se acercó a ella y bajo sus manos, para luego tomar el cepillo y hacerle esas típicas coletas tan singulares.

-Muchas gracias, Marino-

-No importa, vámonos- tomó su mano para irse corriendo.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto todos se le quedaron viendo. Las muchachas hormonales ya deliraban ante su belleza ¿y quién no? Era un chico con gran gusto, ojos levemente rasgado, piel tersa y clara, ojos color cielo, su cabello liso aunque desordenado, dos perforaciones, con un buen físico y una sonrisa perfecta.

Alya, quien se encontraba hablando con Nino y Adrien sobre la última batalla de Ladybug, se percató que había demasiado murmullo.

-¿Marinette tiene un novio?-

-Si, además de que es el chico más guapo, más que Adrien-

-Que envidia-.

Eran dos chicas que se iban comentando sobre lo sucedido. Los tres no lograron salir de su asombro, ¿Marinette tiene novio?


	3. Extraño

Adrien se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento. Algo acongojado, pero no había motivos cercanos para una tristeza. El olor a queso camembert llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-Plagg, huele asqueroso-

-Es mi nueva forma de levantarte- mencionó burlesco el kwami mientras flotaba cercano. El rubio con molestia se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Pasado un tiempo, Natalie llamó a su habitación, recordándole que debía marchar. Ya arreglado bajo rápidamente donde se encontraba el chofer. Durante todo el recorrido analizó su extraño estado anímico, pero no hubo resultados.

-Joven, ya hemos llegado- el gorila lo veía a través del retrovisor. El chico despertó de su pequeño mundo y algo avergonzado le agradeció.

-Hey Bro- saludo el moreno, como siempre relajado y feliz.

-Hola Nino- lo saludo con ánimos fingidos. Luego observó a su alrededor, pero nada. No había nada fuera de lo común, pasado unos minutos llegó la creadora del Lady blog, Alya.

-¡Hola chicos!-

-¡Hey Alya! Vi tu nuevo video, al parecer LadyBug la tenía difícil con el akuma-

-Sí. Pensé que algo malo le pasaría luego de que ese rayo la golpeara-

-Por suerte no fue nada grave- interrumpió el rubio, impotente por no haber defendido mejor a su Lady.

-Tienes razón, Adrien-

-Cambiando de tema...- comenzó de nuevo el moreno -Al parecer Marinette volverá a llegar tarde-.

-Pues eso no es nada fuera de lo común-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido Adrien. Nunca se había fijado que la chica sentada atrás suyo llegara tarde, nunca le tomaba importancia.

-Eres muy poco observador-.

El modelo iba replicar cuando los gritos de las féminas se adueñaron de la institución. Entre tanto murmullo se escuchó algo que los dejó con el corazón en la mano. Marinette tenía novio.

-Alya... ¿Tu sabías?- Nino se extrañaba de la noticia, es decir, se supone que la muchacha vivía y moría por Adrien Agreste.

-Claro que no, aquí hay gato encerrado- la morena se fue algo indignada de que su mejor amiga no le contara nada.

-No se ven muy alegres por Marinette-

-¿Y tú sí, Adrien?-

-Bueno, es mi amiga, claramente me alegro por ella-.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón. Lo primero que vio el chico fue a la ojiceleste con sus mejillas sonrosadas, mientras hablaba muy bajo con Alya.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo la profesora.

-Buenos días, Miss Bustier-

-Como verán, hoy se nos integra un nuevo compañero. Puedes pasar-.

El azabache hizo presencia en el salón y todas las chicas guardaron alguna exclamación. Sin embargo, por parte del modelo, una extraña sensación se posó en su estómago, le daba mala espina.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Marino Lee. Y sí, tengo ascendencia China-

-Igual que la panadera- el comentario despectivo de Chloé no se demoró en llegar. Adrien iba detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

-¿Celosa? Mira niña mimada, por lo menos ella se encuentra orgullosa de sus padres, tiene amor de verdad. No es como tú, que al parecer no te quieren como deben, porque los objetos materiales no representan el amor-.

-¡Marino!- Marinette se levantó y tomó la mano de su "novio" para llevarlo a su asiento.

-Sólo la defiendes porque es tu novia- la rubia no detendría su lengua viperina.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- los ojos celestes de Marino destilaba furia, y Adrien sentía que tenía un problema. La nueva relación de Marinette con aquel chico.


	4. Sin trampas

-Así que no es tu novio ¿cierto?-

-Por enésima vez Alya, Marino no es mi novio. No sé cómo llegaron a esa idea-.

La primera clase todavía se encontraba en proceso y las amigas se encontraban hablando. Marinette le volvía explicar que era un malentendido, pero Alya seguía renuente de creerle. Por otro lado Marino se encontraba molesto, demasiado. Le habían dicho que si volvía cometer un acto parecido, iría a inspectoría.

-Maldita niña mimada- susurró por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por Nathanael, quien era el afortunado de ser u compañero de banca. El pelirrojo lo miro curioso, pero calló sus comentarios, él tampoco deseaba problemas.

-Eso es todo chicos, estudien para el examen de mañana-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron la nueva parejita del curso.

-Sí que están sincronizados, ¿seguro de que no son novios?- divago de nuevo.

-Que no- Marinette podría perder pronto los cabales. Así que con fastidio se levantó del asiento, mirando mal a Marino, para luego ignorarle. Esto llamo a la atención a tres chicos, Marino por obvias razones, Nathanael por el profundo amor que sentía por la futura diseñadora y Adrien, por desconocidas razones. El nuevo se levantó del asiento, provocando que los rumores comenzaran a viajar.

-Quiero aclarar que Marinette no es mi novia y nunca lo sería. Es una gran amiga- sin más que decir, se retiró del salón para aclarar las cosas con la nueva portadora.

-¡Ja! todo era una gran mentira, y lo más gracioso es que fue dejada en la friendzone- se jactó la rubia.

-Pues mejor que tu posición, víbora- le espetó con malicia Alya.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Además de arrastrada, ahora sorda - la chica se levantó para ir a buscar a su mejor amiga. Le debía una disculpa por tanto hostigamiento de su parte. Adrien tan sólo como espectador, el cual nunca haría nada por salir de su papel.

Marinette se encontraba en oculta entre los laberintos de casilleros, soltó un gran suspiro. La pequeña kwami salió de su bolsito.

-¿qué es lo que te molesta, Marinette?-

-Nada, es que tan sólo... Adrien podría malinterpretar los rumores. Capaz se esté ideando que de verdad soy novia de Marino-

-Pero... no es una gran forma de conseguir a tu chico a través de los celos- la franco-coreana la miro algo divertida y sorprendida a la vez.

-¿Dónde está la Tikki que conozco?-

-Eso mismo me iba a preguntar yo- Marino salió de su escondite con una sonrisa burlesca. Su Tikki o como la llamarían a partir de ahora Ty, se posó a lado de la kwami de Marinette y luego miro a su portador.

-Yo creo que es una gran idea. Es decir, un poco de celos no le hace mal a nadie. ¿Qué opinas Marino?-

-Que no- el chico le tomó la mano a su compañera y comenzó hacer movimientos circulares en el dorso -Es preferible que ganes el corazón de tu chico con todas tus fuerzas y sin trampas. No hagas trampas en el amor-

-Lo dices porque Adrienne está enamorada absolutamente de LordBug- se burló Ty.

-Eso no va al caso. Así que Mari, no hagas trampas. Sin mi ayuda ¿ok?-

-Claro, nunca lo haría. Quiero que Adrien sea mi novio sin trampas, que se enamoré de lo que soy-.

-Oye Marinette...- los kwamis se ocultaron al mismo tiempo que Alya encontró el lugar donde estaban los amigos -Lo sabía, ¡son novios!- Marino y Marinette vieron que aún seguían con las manos tomadas. La segunda iba reclamar, cuando el sonido de una explosión no muy lejana se escuchó.

-¡Debe ser un akuma!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo que se dirigían para ver por la ventana en donde estaba el nuevo villano.


	5. Celos

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera otro héroe? Los celos de Chat Noir iban ascendiendo, primero llega un chico nuevo al curso el cual era el centro de atención para Marinette, aunque eso último quizás no debería importarle. Y ahora aparece otro héroe que tiene vestimenta semejante a la de su Lady y más encima la trata como conocida, lo cual era un problema muy grande. Ese tipejo que se hacía llamar Lordbug conocía a su Ladybug en persona, ¡sin la máscara! Tanto su corazón como su autoestima fueron destruidos, quizás la mala suerte de ser un gato negro de verdad le afectaba. Pero él no pensaría que tanto.

-Gato tonto ¿no escuchas lo que digo?- el rubio vio que su Lady suspiraba, se rendía ante la poca astucia del gato por querer luchar, así que se fue, con Lordbug.

-Maldito insecto- le insulto, y como niño malcriado haciendo un berrinche, se sentó en la azotea del edificio, viendo como ellos acababan con el akuma. No fue más de diez minutos de pelea, cuando una mariposa blanca pasó por su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Chat Noir? Estás muy extraño hoy- comentó Ladybug cuando llegó a situarse en su lado. El chico esquivo esa mirada inquisitiva color cielo, fue un golpe en el corazón cuando llegó a la batalla, con todos los ánimos posibles y ve que ha sido traicionado.

-Nada, no me sucede nada- contestó de forma huraña.

-Creo que el gatito tiene celos- comentó Lordbug, quien venía recién llegando a la escena. Chat no iba aguantar que ese muchacho estuviera a su lado, así que sin dar explicaciones, se marchó.

-¡Chat Noir!- grito Marinette, no disfrutaba ni un poco ver a su amigo felino sufrir.

-Lo siento- la azabache volteó a ver a su otro yo -Fue mi culpa, para la próxima me disculpare con él-

-Me parece- la chica dirigió su mirada una vez donde Chat, si tan sólo supiera su verdadera identidad para ayudarlo _. En qué estás pensando, Marinette._

-Volvamos al colegio, Mari-

-Sí, vamos-.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que las maravillosas clases habían acabado. Marinette fue la que ofreció ir en busca de sus cosas, así que Marino le espero afuera.

Marinette iba subiendo los escalones y percibió el ruido que provenía de su salón de clases. Así que, sigilosamente vio quien era, sorprendiéndose en el acto. Era Adrien, su querido Adrien Agreste. Aunque se le veía ¿enojado? No, debía ser su ilusión. Con pasos silenciosos llegó a su puesto, retirando las cosas y luego las de Marino.

Adrien sintió cuando alguien entró al salón, causando más molestia en él. Quería estar solo.

-Adrien ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó la azabache, algo nerviosa.

-Nada- contesto de manera cortante.

-... puedes decirme- le animó, aunque de manera tímida.

-¡Quieres que te diga! ¡Estoy harto que siempre me rechace, de que elija a otro! ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Bueno... no sé para qué te lo digo, tú no me puedes comprender- razonó Adrien, un razonamiento muy estúpido.

-Adrien... yo- Marinette se sintió algo dolida por su comentario, pero el rubio volvió a cortar sus palabras.

-No Marinette, tu eres una de las personas que menos me podría entender. ¿Qué sabes de ser rechazada constantemente? Si ya de todas formas tienes a Marino- y dejándola con las palabras en la boca, el rubio se marchó colérico, y todo producto a los celos.

Marinette se sentía tan pequeña, desprotegida, tan... poca cosa. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que sus piernas le fallaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Adrien, eres tú el que no sabe que es ser rechazado constantemente-.


	6. Llanto

Marino se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la chica, mientras se sentía frustrado. El chico rubio era un idiota, no tenía tacto para rechazar a una mujer.

-Ty, vamos a ver a cierto estúpido-

-Sabes que Mari se puede enojar-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tan sólo le haré razonar- Marino no era el tipo de chico que se golpearía con otro, o cualquier acto de violencia. Sin embargo la rabia de ver a su mejor amiga en esa situación, no le estaba ayudando mucho.

-Es mejor que te quedes, o le aviso a Marinette- dijo Tikki mientras los miraba con reproche.

-Bien, bien, me quedo, nunca me dejan hacer nada por mí mismo- el peli azul bajo ayudar a la señora Cheng mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Las dos kwamis se miraron y suspiraron. Esto iba ser largamente doloroso. Si Marinette seguía deprimida, no podría ayudar a Marino.

Mientras tanto Adrien llego a su casa, fingiendo que estaba bien cuando por dentro estaba tan enojado, quería descargar su ira con cualquier persona, de preferencia LordBug.

-Sabes que no debías tratar así a la pobre chica- le comento el amante del queso. En cambio el oji verde soltó un sonoro suspiro, su pequeño amigo tenía razón, pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

-Me disculparé con ella mañana-

-No dejes las cosas que puedes hacer hoy para mañana-

-¡Pero yo tampoco le dije cosas crueles, era la verdad! nadie me puede entender-

-Bien, bien. Si vas a estar así chico, mejor te dejo-

Con el carácter que tenía era mejor ni cruzarle una palabra. Al parecer tenía una molesta piedra en el zapato. En su mente divagaban los recuerdos de Ladybug y ese desconocido.

-¿por qué me traiciona de esa manera, My Lady?-

Marinette tenía un dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar. Sus ojos rojos y labios resecos le hacían ver el estado tan desecho en el cual se encontraba. Su mirada pérdida entre todas las fotos de su amor, cuestionándose si se había enamorado del chico correcto.

-¿Mari? Me abrirás la puerta- Marino se encontraba detrás de la puerta, con la esperanza de que saliera de su auto confinamiento. Pero su amiga al parecer no tenía ninguna gana de querer ser ayudada. Se iba a retirar cuando sintió un tirón en su chaqueta.

-No te vayas- le dijo con la mirada baja y su cabello desatado. No aguanto más que envolverla en un abrazo, un reconfortante abrazo en donde coloco su mentón en la coronilla de la chica, mientras ella buscaba el calor de su cuerpo. Hasta que estallo en llanto, en un desgarrador llanto.

-¡Odio estar enamorada, lo odio!-

-No eres la única- le susurró.


	7. Consejo

Se encontraba durmiendo abrazados, cuando amabas kwamis decidieron despertarles antes de que llegaran atrasados a clases. Marinette fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, los cuales pedían a gritos descansar. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosáceo, estaba tan cerca de Marino, su cálida respiración le llegaba a su frente. Además desde esa perspectiva le daba unas inmensas ganas de dibujarle, se veía perfecto con los rayos de luz reflejándose en su cabello y en su pálida piel. Las espesas y oscuras pestañas rizadas cubriendo las pocas pecas que tenía.

-Marino... es hora de levantarse-

El chico se removió y la estrecho aún más en sus brazos. Ese fascinante olor le tenía encantado, además de que pensaba que entre sus brazos estaba Adrianne.

-Adrianne...-

-¡Marino levántate ahora mismo!- la pequeña Ty lo tiro de la cama, provocando una encantadora risa por parte Marinette.

-Bien, me iré arreglar-.

Marino vio cómo su amiga se levantaba con más ánimos, después de haber sido su pañuelo de lágrimas en la noche.

-¿Sabes que hoy veremos a Adrien?-

-Sí, ya tengo unas inmensas ganas de verle- menciono el muchacho mientras bajaba para ir a tomar desayuno con la familia.

Alya se encontraba realmente molesta y mataba con la mirada a Adrien, el cual sentía que su vida corría peligro. Sí, lo admite, fue un verdadero estúpido. Era un estúpido por haber tratado así a su primera amiga del colegio. Ahora esperaba que ella apareciera por aquella puerta y le pediría perdón, de las mil formas posibles si era necesario. Aunque algo lo descompuso, la vio llegar. Con una sonrisa tan autentica, tan feliz y acompañada del chico nuevo. De alguna manera todos podían ser felices menos él.

-Marinette- le llamo el rubio, pero ella no alcanzo escucharle. Pero no era necesario, fue con Alya en un instante, pasando de largo a éste. El chico iba llamarle nuevamente, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Vio de reojo que se trataba de Marino.

-No la molestes, Agreste. Le hiciste demasiado daño. Si de verdad la quieres, piensa un poco- fueron palabras sinceras y sin maldad, era un consejo después de todo. Pero Adrien no se lo tomó muy bien.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman, Marino. No quiero pelear contigo-

-Y yo tampoco- interrumpió el peli azul

-Eso es bueno, así que si sabes bien, es un problema mío y de ella-

-Aunque es sólo tuyo, ella no te hizo nada-

-Lo sé y por eso quiero disculparme-

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para que nadie escriba algo en tu intachable historial de niño bueno? ¿Por qué no intentas ser tú realmente? Una vez conocí a una chica que siempre usaba una máscara para complacer a su padre, pero se estaba perdiendo y su vida se iba. Intenta ser más tú y tu vida no se te escapara- le dijo antes de irse al salón. Él era la viva imagen de Adrianne.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto?- el rubio se sentía tan impresionado, nunca antes habían cruzado una palabra y éste ya le conocía.

-Esto es raro- murmuro Plagg mientras veía al chico marcharse. Era extraño sentir dos Tikki en un mismo lugar.


	8. Disculpa

Adrien había observado de reojo durante todo el día a la chica que había lastimado, tenía las intenciones de disculparse, sin embargo su queridísima amiga Alya no se despego de ella durante todo el día. Además de que Marino cada vez que le veía que se iba acercar le ponía una cara intimidante, claro que no le daba miedo, era el grandísimo Chat Noir, pero nunca estaba demás cuidar su integridad física o su padre lo regañaría.

-Maldición, ¿Cómo es que no puedo acercarme?-

-Quizás deberían hablar después de clases- sugirió Nino, mientras bebía su jugo de manzana. Adrien suspiro derrotado, su amigo DJ tenía razón, sólo debía esperar después de clases y tomarla desprevenida.

-Me parece una buena idea Nino-

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial, gracias-

Marinette se encontraba guardando sus últimos cuadernos en su bolso. Todo el día trato de evitar al rubio, tenía miedo de salir aún más lastimada. Ya había terminado y procedió a bajar los escalones. Alya la esperaría afuera y Marino iría visitar al maestro Fu. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que lago se llevó el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡Adrien!- el chico se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, la cual la había cerrado de golpe, la peli azul se había llevado un buen susto, el cual ahora sería un gran nerviosismo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Marinette yo…- Adrien levanto su mirada verde, en busca de ese cielo, pero tan sólo encontró que ella le evitaba y tan sólo se movía incómoda.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero escuchar nada de ti, no ahora. Así que déjame ir, Adrien- la chica se iba acercar, pero Adrien fue más rápido, le tomo del brazo, antes de que escapara.

-No te dejaré ir, no hasta que me escuches completamente- le dijo determinado.

-Adrien, déjame ir- sin embargo ella tampoco cedería, no caería otra vez en aquella tonta ilusión.

-Marinette, sé que ayer me comporte de manera estúpida, estaba muy frustrado, y no debía desatar mi ira sobre ti, soy un estúpido-

-Adrien… deja de mentir, por favor, ya basta- le detuvo, no quería escucharlo. Además de que Alya ya estaría buscándola, se estaba atrasando demasiado.

Marinette intento soltarse, pero tan sólo logro que el rubio la acorralara contra la mesa, inmovilizando sus dos brazos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidas, nunca, en su mejor fantasía, esto ocurriría.

-Marinette, nunca te mentiría, todo lo que te digo ahora es cierto- le susurro tan cerca de su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero bajo la mirada para pensar detenidamente sus palabras, hasta que con tristeza le quiso preguntar una cosa.

-Entonces ¿lo de ayer también era cierto, que nunca te podría entender?- Adrien aflojo el agarre, abría y cerraba su boca en busca de formular una frase coherente pero no tenía nada a su favor.

-No, no lo es. A veces ni siquiera sé lo que digo, sé que es muy enredado todo esto, pero eres mi amiga, te estimo más que nada en el mundo, y no quiero perder lo bello de lo nuestro, no ahora Marinette, te necesito más que nada- le soltó de su agarre, ahora dependía de ella si le perdonaba o no.

Marinette subió la mirada, buscando alguna mentira, algún engaño, pero nada. Ahí estaba él con su mirada encantadora, a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

-Está bien, Adrien, está bien- el chico la iba abrazar cuando la puerta se vuelve abrir.

-Marinette, ¿vamos?-

-Está bien Marino- la peli azul paso de largo a Adrien, quien sentía una molestia crecer en su pecho.

-¿Por qué siempre llega alguien para joder mi vida?-


	9. LordBug

Marino se encontraba en dirección a la casa del maestro Fu, sin embargo una llamada de Alya le provoco la idea de desistir a su visita. Tendría que esperar a Marinette.

-Vamos Marino, quizás ya nos está esperando- le decía Tikki, mientras volaba a su alrededor.

-Sí, sí, ya voy, lento pero voy-

-Imagina que es Adrianne la que nos espera-

-Piernas, denme fuerzas-.

Era el simple placebo de Marino, con tan sólo pensar en su amada rubia, le daba fuerzas para todo. Aunque le dolía un poco el corazón al saber que no la vería hasta quien sabe cuándo.

El edificio Francoise Dupont emergía desde la línea de tierra, hasta que se hizo visible ante su vista. Vio como la morena la esperaba, pero su contraparte no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?-

-Todavía no ha salido, ve a buscarla, yo me debo ir-.

Fue así como el chico vi ese interesante momento entre ellos, pero sabía que lo mejor de todo era interrumpir.

Cuando ambos Dupain llegaron a su casa se encontraba cada quien en sus pensamientos, sin cruzar palabra alguna. La azabache se sento en el sillón y se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Marino...-

-Mmm-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá?-

-Cuatro días-

-Bien, vayamos donde el maestro, no puedo creer que aún no encuentre la solución-.

Una rubia se encontraba muy extrañada, su compañero de clases se encontraba desaparecido, al igual que su compañero de batallas, lo cual era verdaderamente extraño. Era una coincidencia muy grande.

-LordBug y Marino, esto sí que es raro-

-Ni que lo digas, Aled está muy desesperado por su amigo, los padres de Marino tampoco saben nada-

-Nina, eh yo… ya me voy-

-Nos vemos más tarde, Adrianne-

La rubia corrió lo más rápido que pudo a un sector desalojado, en donde Plagg logró salir sin temor a ser visto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- le menciono bastante serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el temor comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo.

-Que la presencia del kwami de Lordbug no la percibo- dijo algo meditabundo, viendo a la distancia.

-¿Qué paso con Lordbug?- y apareció el miedo ante su expresión, en tan solo pensar que lo perdería de su vida, ni siquiera lo quería pensar, era horrible.

-No está en esta dimensión… y al parecer el portador tampoco-

-Plagg… ¿Marino es Lordbug?- si comenzaba atar todas las situaciones, tenía bastante sentido.

-Si me das queso, te responderé-

-Bien, bien toma tu queso, ahora dime- la chica sacó un queso de su bolso y se lo lanzo con cierto asco.

-Sí, ¡hasta que por fin te diste cuenta! Y yo que pensaba llevarte hacer un test de inteligencia- le dijo con burla, es que ya le tenía harto la muchacha.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- dijo decida.

-Ahora ve la forma como ir, Adrianne-.

-Hay una forma, vamos donde el maestro Fu-.


	10. Misión

Estaban frente a la puerta del maestro Fu, expectante a la nueva situación que se podría dar. Temor y emoción a la vez, eran aquellos los sentimientos que albergaban en sus corazones. ¿Qué es lo más terrible que podría suceder?

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en la forma de deshacer su estrés, sin lastimar a nadie otra vez. Pero nada le alegraba, nada le dejaba tranquilo y aquella chica de ojos azules le estaba a punto de volver loco. Su cabello, sus pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles, su piel tersa, sus ojos como un océano después de la tormenta, Marinette era toda una belleza por descubrir, y él quería ser el primero. No sabía el porqué, pero se dicen que los felinos son muy curiosos, y él era casi uno.

-Pero no puedo, yo amo a LadyBug-

-Sigue convenciéndote de eso niño, sigue convenciéndote-

El chico miro a Plagg, suplicando que le ayudara, pero éste tan sólo le ignoro, como siempre le hacía. Así que sin más y siguiendo sus convicciones, su amor por la dama de rojo era ínfimo y primordial, no existía nadie más que ella. Y si quería seguir adelante, ese nuevo héroe de pacotilla debía desaparecer.

-Al igual que Marino-.

La rubia se encontraba un tanto agotada de tanto correr por todo parís en busca del maestro.

-¡Plagg!, ¿por qué no simplemente me transformarte para llegar acá?- le reclamo su portadora.

-Porque eres tan inteligente que te diste cuenta recién ahora-

-Gracias, por nada, gato inservible-

-Me alagas muchacha, ahora pasa, pasa-

La chica corrió la puerta del estilo oriental, encontrándose con aquel ambiente de paz, en donde en el centro se encontraba el anciano junto su kwami verde.

-Bienvenida, Kitty Noir-

Marinette entro al hogar del maestro con normalidad, a comparación de que Marino se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios. Era realmente chocante el no poder volver a tu verdadero hogar, aunque tampoco le molestaba el hecho de pasar muy buenos momentos gracias a la encantadora muchacha. Marinette había hecho su estadía más cómoda.

-Buenos tarde, Maestro- saludo la chica, mientras se coloca en cuclillas. Marino imito su acción de manera algo torpe y siguiendo un saludo algo formal.

-Pero que extraño es tener a dos portadores de Miraculous de la suerte-

-Si... el problema es que-

-Lo sé LadyBug, él no pertenece acá, sin embargo él debe realizar una misión en este mundo. Si no lo hace, no vuelve, es simple-

-Pero, ¿por qué?- se cuestionaba el azabache.

-Si bien al principio, Marinette fue afectada por el ataque de un akuma, tu destino era llegar acá. Uno nunca podrá luchar contra lo divino, Marino-

-¿Pero cuál es mi misión?-

-Eso lo tendrás que ver tú con el tiempo, el cual se te agota. La gente de tu mundo ya se habrá dado cuenta de tu desaparición y estas provocando un desequilibrio en este. Así que te recomiendo que se ambos se apuren-.

Ambos chicos salieron con el corazón en la mano, con una preocupación aun mayor ¿qué rayos era la misión de Marino?


	11. Accidente en el baño

En la noche oscura de París sucedió algo realmente misterioso. Una luz encandiló el callejón que daba hacia el museo del Louvre. Luego de que aquel suceso pasara, salió una chica arreglándose su vestido y su cabello.

-Bien, Plagg. Es mejor que vayamos en busca de "nuestra" casa-

-Meow~ opino que deberías darme un poco de queso-

La rubia le miro mal y él tan sólo resoplo, era una muchacha con un carácter un cuanto difícil de tratar.

-Bien, bien, vamos a tu casa. Ahora veremos cómo entraras, si acá eres una completa desconocida- le recordó, la chica tan sólo se golpeó con la frente con su palma. Se le había escapado aquel pequeño detalle.

-Ja, pero tenemos un aliado- dijo orgullosa de su ingenio.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién es?-

-El maestro Fu, vamos Plagg, que hace mucho frío-

-¿Quién te manda venir con un simple vestido?-

-Calla-

Y así, bajo la luz de luna y unos cuantos reclamos de queso, se acompañaron hasta la casa de aquel guardián.

Marinette se encontraba en la ducha, su corazón le decía que algo interesante estaba por ocurrir, al igual que Marino, ambos presentían algo. La chica miro el techo, el cual se perdía con el vapor del agua tibia.

-Tikki... ¿crees que la misión de Marino sea peligrosa?-

-No lo creo... no tanto-

-Mmm... Me pregunto... ¿Qué hare cuando Marino se vaya? ya me acostumbre a su presencia-

-Seguramente volver a ser la acosadora personal de Adrien- aquel muchacho de mirada hipnotizante y cabellos dorados, no se había acordado de él, aún sentía un poco de coraje del como la había tratado, en lo más profundo de su corazón le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya había pasado. Si seguía pensando en él, de seguro caería en la locura.

-Lo siento- la chica no había reparado en que la puerta del baño había sido abierta. El chico de cabello azabache se encontraba rojo como tomate. Marinette abrió sus ojos lo más que podía y rápidamente con sus brazos se cubrió su cuerpo.

-¡Marino, sal ahora!-

El chico subió como zombie a la habitación de la joven, con un dolor en la cabeza. Marinette le había lanzado el jabón entre otras cosas.

-Marino, te está sangrando la nariz- le dijo su kwami.

-Joder, no sabía que Marinette era tan...-

-Cállate pervertido-

-Lo siento Tikki, que yo soy hombre-

-Y un caballero-

-Eso también, mejor... haré la tarea, quiero dormir un poco-.

A la mañana siguiente, las actitudes de los azabaches era de lo más divertida, cada vez que cruzaban miradas se sonrojaban, bueno más Marino que Marinette y eso lo noto Adrien, el cual no le gustaba para nada aquel ambiente, pero debía calmarse, porque sólo se estaba preocupando por su amiga ¿no?

-Oye ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- susurro Alya, pero con la intención de que el rubio escuchará y sí que lo hizo.

-Nada importante... tan sólo un accidente en el baño-.

Adrien después de escuchar eso, se imaginó las mil y una situaciones que podrían suceder en el baño, y cada una era peor a la anterior. La miro de reojo, no podría ser, ¿o sí? ese accidente no le sonaba para nada lindo y puro. Vio como Alya le miraba interrogante con una mirada picara, cosa que logro poner aún más nerviosa a Marinette.

-Espero que no haya visto nada- dijo en un suspiro.

-Pues como se ha comportado... no creo que tan sólo te haya visto los ojos-

-¡Alya!-

-Pero si es la verdad-.

El rubio se enojó y estaba muy celoso, tal como lo sospechaba, la había visto desnuda.

-Maldito-.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allá el nuevo akuma hacía su presencia.


	12. Kitty Noir

La gente de París se encontraba huyendo del nuevo poseído, que no se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un chico que trabajaba en un circo ambulante, el cual había sido sustituido. El rencor y el dolor llego a lo más profundo de su ser, creando la receta perfecta para ser poseído, o eso menciono Hawk Moth.

Marinette estaba prestando atención, por primera vez en el año, a la clase. Pero como el destino no quería dejar que aquello sucediera, los ataques del akuma llegaron muy cerca de su colegio.

Miss Bustier les dijo que se fueran a la zona de seguridad rápidamente. Pero la azabache se iba a escapar, sin embargo no contemplaba que en sus planes que en su camino a transformarse se encontrara con Adrien y Marino.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó en un susurro, mientras veía como el akuma hacía destrozos.

-Eso mismo iba preguntarte, Marinette- y si, Adrien estaba muy interesado en saber por qué una chica como ella, estaba en lugar tan solitario como aquel. Y más encima con Marino, eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno... yo...-

- _Meow_ , tenemos problemas _gatastróficos_ por estos lugares- mencionó una dulce voz, con tono pícaro. Adrien abrió sus ojos a más no poder ¿Chat Noir versión femenina?

-¿Qué?- Marino no podía salir de su sorpresa, ¿qué hacía aquella gatita descarada en ese mundo? Marinette tan sólo observaba, ahora tenía un problema doble, el alter ego de Chat Noir estaba acá.

-No se preocupen gente de París, Kitty Noir los salvará- la chica de cabellos dorados extendió su báculo para darle una buena paliza al muchacho akumatizado, pero Elastic Boy no se dejaría vencer por otro héroe.

Sin embargo Hawk Moth le ordenó que le quitara su miraculous. Marino se percató de cómo iba la nueva situación, entonces aprovechó el instante en que su amiga y Adrien estaban distraídos.

-¡Miren es LordBug!- Marinette se giró a ver como la pareja de los nuevo héroes peleaban con gallardía. Aunque se les estaba complicando la vida, el enemigo no era tan fácil de vencer.

-¿En dónde estará Chat Noir?- cuestionó en un susurro que fue escuchado por el rubio a su lado. Adrien se removió incómodo, él también estaba en espera de Ladybug para no tener que dejar sola a Marinette. Pero al parecer tampoco quería hacer presencia.

-Marinette- llamó Adrien. La azabache volteo a verlo, mientras él le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla para irse rápidamente al igual que las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- entre otros balbuceos, la pobre no estaba entendiendo el porqué del beso, se sentía tan confundida. Aunque Marino vio todo desde lejos, hasta que llego Chat Noir.

-Veo que llegas tarde, Chat Noir-

-¿Algún inconveniente, Lordbug?- preguntó algo molesto.

-Ninguno- Kitty Noir se les quedo mirando, algo perdida porque no entendía la atmosfera de odio que tenía entre ambos. No obstante se percató de algo, algo que les costaría caro a todos.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito a Marinette, mientras veía como unos de los ataques de Elastic Boy iba dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Marinette!- gritaron ambos superhéroes. ¿Quién llegará primero a salvarla?


	13. Beso

Marinette cerró sus ojos, por miedo a lo que se avecinaba, su cuerpo de tenso por completo y sintió como cada músculo se preparaba para el gran golpe. Sin embargo, durante un buen tiempo no sintió nada.

-Abre los ojos Ladybug y vete- en un principio no reconoció la voz ni la persona. Era más bajo que ella y al parecer era mayor. El traje verde y esos _liang jie gun_ girando a gran velocidad. Era como una tortuga con aquel gran escudo en su espalda.

-Maestro Fu...- susurró anonadada, ¿cómo no reconocer al guardián de los miraculous? Al parecer se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Sobre todo los chicos que estaban luchando, ¿quién era el nuevo héroe?

La azabache se retiró rápidamente y el maestro también. Tan sólo fue una transformación por medidas desesperadas, no pensó que la pobre Marinette estuviera a punto de perder su vida, por la irresponsabilidad de los otros héroes.

Por mientras, Chat y Lordbug se sintieron impotentes, no habrían llegado a tiempo para salvarla, Marino vio con rencor al akuma. Ahora era personal, por otro lado Kitty Noir no le gusto la reacción del muchacho, es decir, Marino estaba enamorado de ella ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella?

-My Lord, el akuma debe estar en su collar- sugirió la muchacha de cabellos dorados. Así que rápidamente el chico uso su lucky charm.

-¿Pegamento?-

-Vamos, piensa rápido- le dijo Chat Noir, algo preocupado por el bienestar de Marinette, por saber quién era ese héroe y en donde estaba su lady. Además, debía averiguar lo que hacía aquella muchacha en su mundo.

-Bueno, ustedes dos distráiganlo-

-Como ordene- le respondió coqueta Adrienne para luego atacar junto Adrien el akuma. No muy lejos de allá, Marinette veía todo, Tikki le dijo que era mejor que ellos hiciesen el trabajo. Debido a la impresión causada por el ataque, los nervios de la muchacha no se calmaron.

Marinette vio cuando el akuma quedaba inmovilizado por la cantidad de pegamento. Y la mariposa fue transformada a su color natural, blanco.

-Miraculous Lordbug-.

Los tres héroes se miraron entre sí, aunque todas las miradas recaían en la rubia, la cual se hacía la desentendida. Hasta que ella reparo en la presencia de Marinette y frunció su ceño. Marino miro sobre su hombre y vio a la chica, a su amiga, sana y salvo. Le sonrió con toda la sinceridad del mundo y fue corriendo para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Pensé que algo malo te pasaría- le susurró al oído.

-Tengo, bueno tenemos buena suerte, Lordbug-

El chico se alejó un poco para acariciar con sus pulgares las mejillas rosadas de la muchacha. Todo con un sentido fraternal, sin embargos, ambos rubios con pocas experiencias emocionales, no lo entendieron bien. Sacando a flote todos sus celos.

-Lordbug, será mejor que nos vayamos la energía se está por acabar-

-Es cierto- le apoyo el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora se las pagaría, Marino no era ciego para ver los celos de Chat Noir cuando él tocaba a Marinette. Además, él sabía que Chat Noir era Adrien y el rubio había hecho sufrir a Mari, así que un poco de venganza no estará mal ¿no?

Así que sin remordimientos, la beso. Y no era un simple toque tímido. Provocando que Chat Noir como Kitty Noir abrieran sus bocas a más no poder. Y la pobre Marinette se quedó estática.

-Cuídate para la próxima, Mari- y se fue cuando le dio un último beso, para mirar a Chat Noir con burla.

-Por cierto, Kitty Noir, debo hablar contigo-

-Yo también, Lordbug- respondió con una voz de ultratumba. Dejando a la pareja de ese mundo solos, en silencio. Chat pasó su mano frente a los ojos de la azabache. No obstante, ella no reaccionaba.

-Maldito insecto- espetó finalmente con toda su rabia.


	14. Identidades

A Marino no le gustaba para nada el silencio de aquella muchacha, es decir, siempre cuando estaban juntos se la pasaban parloteando o ésta se le pasaba insinuando lo bien que se verían si fueran pareja o cosas por el estilo. Pero él sabía que si una mujer guardaba silencio era mejor que huyeras rápidamente o tu vida corría peligro. Pero ella se detuvo de repente.

-¿Por qué la besaste?- susurro, en aquel silencio espectral. Marino se detuvo a pensar sus razones, o sea, era para darles un empujón a esos ¿no? Él sabía que hacer ese tipo de trampas estaba mal, pero ya estaba harto de verla sufrir. Además, él mismo se sentía así, cuando Adrienne le trataba nada más que un amigo.

-Porque ella no es tan fuerte como yo, porque ella no es capaz de aguantar todo el dolor- le respondió de manera seria, ahora que estaban teniendo una conversación medianamente agradable, iba cuestionar el hecho de por qué ella estaba ahí.

-Oye, Kitty Noir...- pero las palabras se murieron al verla detalladamente, los puños apretados y su cuerpo con pequeños espasmos. Hasta que uno de los sollozos llego a sus oídos.

-¡¿Crees que soy fuerte?! ¡¿Qué tus acciones no me duelen?! ¡¿Acaso no soy una chica de la cual te preocupas?! ¡¿Acaso me tienes un poco d estima?! ¡Siempre cuando luchamos me tratas como la carnada o la que hace el trabajo sucio! ¡Siempre estoy para apoyarte! ¡Siempre te he dado mi amor incondicional pero ahí te vas con otra chica!- le grito todas las verdades que llevaba guardado en su corazón. Estaba más que dolida, Marino soltó un suspiro y la envolvió en un abrazo acogedor.

-Lo siento tanto, Adrienne. Pero pensé... que no te gustaba- la rubia lo miro sorprendida, ¿en qué momento se dio cuenta de su identidad?

-¿Cómo es que tú?-

-¿Sé tú identidad? Hace mucho, pero siempre fingí no saberlo. Y sabes que siempre te voy a querer, y te protejo como a todas. Eres mi amiga, pero yo sé que tú te recuperas, te conozco lo suficiente. Pero Marinette necesita alguien que le apoye. Así que dejemos esto de lado, además nosotros debemos regresar a nuestra dimensión, aunque debo cumplir una misión aquí-

-¿una misión?- pregunto extrañada, el maestro Fu de su dimensión no le dijo nada.

-Exacto... bueno, yo debo irme. Nos vemos-

-Adiós... Marino- le dijo ya destransformada. El chico se detuvo para verla una última vez, porque ambos podrían estar juntos ahora, en estos instantes, en el cual ambos sabían sus identidades. Pero debía explicarles las cosas a Marinette.

-Descansa, gatita-

Por otro lado, Chat Noir llevo a la azabache a su hogar, hasta que ella le pidió que la dejara sola. El gatito a regañadientes se marchó.

-Oye, chico, vamos a buscar a esa Kitty Noir, nos debe una explicación- le dijo Plagg desde su mente. Adrien acepto, ahora por fin coincidía con Plagg, esa chica misteriosa le debía unas cuantas explicaciones. Además ¿cómo conocía a Lordbug?

-Todos saben, menos yo- reclamaba al aire.

-Porque eres idiota- se burlaba el gatito negro.


	15. Encuentro

Marinette se encontraba en su cama, tocándose sus labios, con mirada perdida en el techo. Escucho a su madre llamar, pero ésta no le presto ni la más mínima atención.

-Marinette...- intento llamar en vano su kwami, pero la azabache seguía atrapada en sus recuerdos.

-No puede ser que haya dado mi primer beso de esa forma- dijo en un susurro. Sin embargo Marino había llegado para decirle que su madre la necesitaba allá abajo. Pero se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa muy boba. Bueno, todo hombre tenía su orgullo y dejar a Marinette tan embobada con aquel beso, es por algo. Ya que, pensándolo bien, era su primer beso.

Con pasos sigilosos, se lanzó arriba de su amiga, provocando un pequeño grito de asombro por parte de ella.

-¡Marino!- regaño ella, mientras el chico tan sólo se reía.

-Vamos Mari, no pienses tantos esas cosas. Quizás te llegues a confundir- le dijo algo burlón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por dios, ¿enamorarme de ti? Ni te ilusiones, estoy segura que serás tú el que se confundirá-

-Ya veremos pequeña, pero primero, vayamos a comer-

-Cierto- y ambos bajaron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en sus corazones y el aumento de ritmo que estos tenían, delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿quién será el primero en caer? ¿O acaso los rubios podrán impedir esta nefasta relación? después de todo, ellos no se pertenecían.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir se dedicaba a buscar a Kitty Noir, pero no la encontraba. Se estaba incluso por rendir, hasta que visualizo a una chica de cabellos dorados y piel algo tostada, caminando con gran porte y un vestido de diseñador. Era más o menos de su edad, e incluso se parecía a su madre.

-No podrá ser...- la siguió sigiloso como un gato, pero quizás su cometido no fue logrado.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te muestras, Chat Noir?- le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante. Adrienne se había dado cuenta desde un principio, tan sólo se lo llevo a un lugar deshabitado para poder hablar libremente.

-Impresionante... te pareces más-

-¿A tu madre, a ti?- completo la chica, mientras se acercaba con aquella sonrisa -Sabes Adrien, no tienes por qué estar de esa forma, Plagg debe estar cansado de mantener la transformación-

Y como si sus palabras hicieran magia, la transformación se acabó rápidamente, dejando un muy hambriento Plagg.

-¿Cómo sabías mi identidad?- Adrien realmente no podía salir de su impresión.

-Porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo. El problema es que provenimos de distintos mundos- dijo con aires de sabiduría.

-Un mundo alterno- sugirió el rubio.

-Más bien, paralelo. Pero ambos términos son aceptables. Y dime, Adrien... ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Muchas cosas, partiendo por LordBug- menciono con algo de celos.

-Bueno, si tu contestas mis dudas también-

-¿Qué deseas saber?-

-Sobre aquella muchacha, a la cual salvamos- Adrienne aún recordaba aquel beso.

-Ah, te refieres a Marinette-

-Así que ese es su nombre... Bueno, ¿qué relación tiene con LordBug?-

-Hasta donde yo sabía, pensé que no se conocían-

-Interesante... Bueno, sigamos hablando en otro lado. Quiero presentarte a alguien maravilloso-

-¿Quién podrá ser?- cuestiono el rubio, mientras era arrastrado a calles desconocidas para él. Mientras que Adrienne tan sólo quería ver nuevamente a la tal Marinette.


	16. Visitas inesperadas

Adrien se encontraba confundido, es decir ¿Qué hacían en la casa del anciano que ayudó hace bastante tiempo? Se le hacía muy extraño.

-Es increíble que no conocieras al maestro Fu- reprochó su otra persona.

-No te preocupes Kitty Noir, después de todo, la única persona que sabe exactamente quién soy es Ladybug- contestó con parsimonia.

-¿Usted conoce a la muchacha detrás de la máscara?- preguntó muy emocionado, la idea de saber quién podría estar detrás de ella le hacía ilusión.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, al igual que sé que eres Chat Noir-

-¿Cómo rayos todos lo saben?-

-Adrien, piensa un poco ¿cómo obtuviste el miraculous?- Adrienne comenzaba a pensar que su contraparte era un tanto ¿lento? ¿Despistado? O ¿tonto? Quizás era las tres.

-Bueno... no sé cómo llegó aquella caja a mi habitación, es como si un ninja hubiera ingresado-

-Bueno...- la rubia se rio de manera cortés, imaginándose al maestro vestido como un ninja -no es uno, pero podría serlo, el maestro Fu es muy habilidoso-.

El chico comenzó a verlo fijamente, hasta que se percató del pequeño ser que se ocultaba en una caja musical.

-Es un portador miraculous- se dijo así mismo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Wayzz. El maestro asintió, y el chico le sonrió, se sentía feliz de conocer al hombre que lo había salvado de su monótona vida.

-De hecho, es el guardián de los miraculous. Yo lo conocí hace poco, pero su versión de mundo paralelo me trajo acá-

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué haces acá Adrienne?-

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Marino es Lordbug y Marino no es de aquí-

El rubio se quedó pensando un buen rato lo afirmado por la chica, ella le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras iba a la cocina buscar un poco de té verde. Adrien se colocó furioso, ahora sí que hervía en celos.

-Me debo retirar- dicho esto marchó.

-No creo que eso te ayude Kitty Noir, sabes que Marino debe cumplir su misión-

-Lo sé y lo ayudaré, lo prometo. Por ahora, iré a resolver un asunto pendiente-

-¿De qué se trata, Adrienne?- pregunto el kwami verde con verdadero interés.

-O nada interesante, tan sólo debo dejar claro lo que es mío- la muchacha se transformó en Kitty Noir y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la noche.

-Sabe maestro, estos gatos son muy celosos- menciono con una risa Wayzz.

-También lo siento así, pero así es más interesante- termino el maestro, llevándose la taza de té a sus labios.

Marinette pensó que las cosas iban cambiando rápidamente. Pensaba en su vida, en el constante devenir del amor hacia Adrien, sus constates rechazos hacia Chat Noir, intentar ocultar su identidad, anteponerse a los abusos de Chloé. Pero Adrien era su dilema, ¿qué hacer con él? El chico era todo un desafío.

Sin embargo su mente dejo de darle tantas vueltas cuando sintió unos labios en su frente.

-Buenas noches, Mari- se despidió Marino con una sonrisa, para luego ir a su habitación, la chica tan sólo le despidió con la mano.

-Ah, Marino es un buen chico-

-¡Claro que lo es!- Marinette se dio vuelta rápidamente, para luego caer al piso. Soltó un quejido y se la quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¡¿Ki-Kitty Noir?!-


	17. Malos entendidos

Marinette sintió como todo su cuerpo gritaba peligro, pero confiaba en aquella chica. Bueno, hasta cierto punto, una chica celosa es una chica peligrosa. Marinette intento sonreír pero se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia acercarse lentamente con pasos sigilosos, hasta quedar frente a ella. Y le sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-A ver niña bonita, Marino es mío. Yo sé que tú sabes que él es el héroe Lordbug, así que si eres inteligente, mantén esos labios lejos de él ¿Capicci?- asentía rápidamente, aunque pensó en un momento que ella sabía que era Ladybug, pero no. Marinette se quería reír interiormente, la gatita también era un poco lenta.

-Bueno... será mejor que te alejes un poco de mí, necesito mi espacio personal-

-Ups... Lo siento chicas- dijo Marino, con sus ojos muy abiertos y con una cara que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Luego cerró la puerta del altillo, tanto Kitty Noir como Marinette se separaron rápidamente, muertas de vergüenzas.

-Maldición, ¿por qué siempre llega en los momentos menos indicados?- reclamaba por lo bajo la azabache, para luego tomar la mano de Kitty Noir y guiarla hasta la habitación que se estaba quedando hace poco el azabache. Después de todo no podían seguir compartiendo habitación. Sin que sus padres se enteraran, entraron a la habitación de chico, el cual se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de asimilar la escena que había visto.

-No sabía que ambas tuvieran esos gustos- susurraba para sí.

-¡Marino!- gritaron ambas, el chico se sonrojo de nuevo y les sonrió nervioso. Mari tan sólo rodo los ojos y le soltó la mano a la rubia.

-Es tan sólo otro incidente y no quiero inconvenientes con ella Marino. Dile que no somos nada-

-Es cierto, Kitty Noir. Marinette y yo no somos nada, más bien somos como hermanos-

-Hermanos que se dan besos- les contestó un poco enojada, sabía que el azabache ya le había explicado la situación, pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

-¡No! eso fue mi culpa... Era tan sólo para comprobar algo-

-¿Comprobar qué?- pregunto la azabache interesada. Marino se sentía demasiado nervioso al ver como las dos chicas que estimaba les exigían una información que tan sólo él podría entender.

-Bueno... es que, es secreto. No me malentiendan, ¿ok?-

-Bien, confió que no sea nada extraño. Yo me largo y Marino, entre ella y yo no era nada- finalizó Marinette para marcharse y dejar a esos dos juntos, que arreglaran los problemas entre ellos y no involucraran su bienestar físico.

-¿Me pregunto quién será la chica tras la máscara?-

Por otro lado Marino tan sólo se rio de lo celosa que podía ser aquella gatita.

-Espero que no te enamores de ella-

-No lo creo, tan sólo me recuerda a cierta chica que persiste estar en mi corazón-

-¿A si? ¿Y quién es?-

-Tu, Adrienne- el azabache beso su frente y ella se sonrojo a más no poder, para darle una sonrisa la cual se borró rápidamente.

-¿A la chica le gusta Adrien?-

-Así es ¿por qué?-

-Quizás... los pueda ayudar. No quiero que te des más besos con ella- le respondió con berrinche de niña pequeña. Marino lo encontró un gesto muy tierno.

-Y yo que pensaba que la gran Adrienne Agreste le interesaba las chicas-

-¡Marino! ¡¿Podrías tomarte estas cosas en serio?!- la chica comenzó a perseguirlo para poder golpearlo, era un poco infantil pero lo amaba así.

Marinette se encontraba detrás de la puerta, viendo la escena que enterneció su corazón. Hace mucho tiempo no veía a Marino reír de esa manera, le alegraba que aquella rubia le sacara una verdadera sonrisa.

-Creo que me gustaría verme así con Chat o Adrien- menciono sin pensar en los hombres que había pensado.


	18. Me gusta

Adrien se levantó con pesadez, otra vez debía volver a ver la cara de Marino, ver a Marinette, luego quizás algún akuma interrumpiría su día a día, vería de nuevo a su Lady, después vería que llega Lordbug. Aquella rutina la detestaba más que modelar.

-Chico, si no te levantas, llegarás tarde al colegio-

-Cierto- con pocos ánimos fue a tomar una ducha rápida y comer su desayuno. Aquellas horas avanzaron muy rápido, de hecho no hace mucho había llegado al colegio en donde hablaba con su amigo Nino. Eso provoco un déjà vu, como el día en que Marino llegó por primera vez. Cuando sus raros cambios de humor llegaron aparecer.

-Miren lo que tengo- llego Alya comentando alguna cosa que el rubio no le tomo importancia, estaba divagando entre sus sentimientos y recuerdos. La vez que lastimó a Marinette, y se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón o el que ella lo ignorara o cuando el héroe la besó. Sintió como aquella ira poseía su cuerpo.

-Tengo... celos- dijo en un susurro. Los morenos se detuvieron en su plática y le quedaron mirando.

-¿Que dijiste Adrien?- le pregunto Alya, dado que no había escuchado.

-Tengo celos, tengo celos ¡Tengo celos, amigos! Por dios, todo este tiempo- abrazo a su amigo muy fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el salón -¡Estoy enamorado de Marinette!- grito a lo que más daban sus cuerdas vocales, provocando que todo las personas que estuvieran en el colegio se enteraran de sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- Nino se rascaba la cabeza, pensando que a veces su querido amigo era muy raro.

-¿Que importa eso? ¡Le gusta a Mari! Tengo que decirle- la morena iba salir corriendo para avisarle, pero es detenida. Le iba a reclamar a Nino que la soltara cuando ve que es la mano de otra persona.

-Disculpa por esto, pero soy la prima de Adrien y no me gustaría que se lo contaras a esa chica ¿sí? Prefiero que sea él quien se lo cuente- Alya la vio fijamente, cabello dorado, ojos verdes, piel tostada. Más que una prima, parecía su hermana gemela.

-Ok... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Adrienne Agreste- dijo con una simple y radiante sonrisa.

Marinette se había levantado tarde, otra vez. Y vio en su mueble una carta, con curiosidad la abrió.

 _Bueno chica, yo sé que tú eres Ladybug, no es la gran cosa. Sólo quiero pedir perdón por mi actitud infantil, fue un arrebato gatastrófico, y quiero decir que espero que nos llevemos bien. Nos vemos pronto._

 _Atte. Kitty Noir._

-Fue amable de su parte- la chica se llevó una mano a su pecho, como si eso fuera a calmar a su corazón.

-¡Marino! Casi me matas del susto-

-Lo siento pequeña- el azabache tomo un cepillo para peinar a Marinette. La chica de ojos azules se le vino a la memoria el primer día de clases del chico.

-Siento... que esto pronto acabará y volverás a tu dimensión-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Marino termino de arreglar las coletas de la muchacha para besar su coronilla y colocarse al frente de ella.

-No lo sé... es un presentimiento que tengo-

-Bueno, vidente, apúrate, que vamos tarde-

Tikki y Ty miraban con una sonrisa aquellas acciones, ambos chicos bondadosos de corazón que iban alcanzar su felicidad.

-Espero que el rubio actué pronto- le dijo un poco enfadada Ty a su compañera.

-Estoy segura de que ya se dio cuenta, sólo falta que descubran sus identidades-

-Y que nosotros volvamos a la otra dimensión-

-Aunque eso me tiene bastante curiosa-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Y si... ¿una persona tiene dos akumas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le volvió a cuestionar aún más confundida.

-Nada, nada. Mejor esperaré que las cosas sucedan- Tikki fue con Marinette, dejando con la duda a la kwami de Marino.

-Ah... esto es un gran misterio-.


	19. Ojos felinamente esmeraldas

Cuando los azabaches llegaron se sintieron muy observados, causando una cierta molestia en su ser. Marinette busco a su amiga Alya, dado que ella siempre llegaba primero le podría informar que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado, Marino sintió una mirada en específico para él, viendo de soslayo vio a una chica de cabellera rubia, provocando que este se tropezara y se golpeara en todo su rostro.

-¡Marino! ¿Estás bien?- la rubia se acercó rápidamente para socorrerlo, colocando su cabeza en su regazo, el azabache ya pensaba que estaba en las nubes. La rubia le acaricio su rostro y vio que estaba algo lastimado.

-Te diré dónde está la enfermería- Adrienne reconoció la voz de Marinette, sabía que debía mandarla directamente hablar con Adrien, pero su azabache era prioridad.

-Gracias, ¿Marino, te puedes levantar?-

-Sí... puedo-.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, apoyando un poco de su peso en la rubia que le había robado el corazón. Marinette los miraba de vez en cuando, con una curiosidad mortal de saber quién era ella y de donde conocía al muchacho, aunque eso no duro mucho.

Cuando depositaron al muchacho en la cama de la enfermería, ambas se retiraron para que lo atendieran con mayor tranquilidad. Se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, dado que la rubia debía fingir que no la conocía y que no le agradaba mucho. Marinette por otro lado comenzó a verla con más detalle, grandes ojos verdes, cabello dorado, un poco alta, piel bronceada perfecta, era como ver Adrien en versión femenina.

-No puede ser... tu eres- la rubia se asustó, pensando que había descubierto su identidad como Kitty Noir, cosa que no debía pasar, o si no la azabache ataría cabos rápidamente y se daría cuenta que Adrien era Chat Noir -¡Un familiar de los Agrestes!- le grito con emoción, Adrienne soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

-Si... soy Adrienne-

-Tu nombre se parece mucho al de Adrien-

-Eh... si... obsesión de los Agreste, supongo- Marinette se sintió un poco a gusto, y le empezó hablar de manera amistosa, como sus gustos musicales o su pasión por el diseño.

-¡¿En serio diseñaste el álbum de un cantante famoso?! Eso es muy genial-

-Gracias, tú también debes ser modelo-

-No, no, claro que no- era su oportunidad para tener otra vida, una que realmente deseaba -Yo... solo soy una chica normal, muy buena en los estudios. Me encanta la física, me gustaría ser ingeniera, me interesa mucho o Astronomía, también disfruto del baile-

-Entonces deberíamos algún día al bazar de juegos, no está muy lejos y tiene un juego genial de baile. O también podríamos jugar Just Dance- era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de cariño genuino, claramente también lo sentía con Nina, pero era raro ser ella de verdad con otra persona algo desconocida.

-Me encantaría-.

Adrien había estado esperando a Marinette en el salón, pero nunca llego, así que decido bajar, escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros, debido a su actuar anterior. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se acercó a la morena para preguntarle por su amiga.

-Alya... ¿has visto ha-

-Está en la enfermería con tu prima y Marino- le interrumpió, el chico se encontraba confundido ¿prima? él no tenía ninguna prima, por lo que recordarse. Le agradeció y marcho a buscarla.

Sin embargo, como el mundo está llenos de sentimientos de odio y dolor, otro akuma llego para interrumpir en sus vidas, sabiendo que debía vencerlos y ver nuevamente a Ladybug para dejar claro que ya no quería nada con ella, fue corriendo al pasillo que estaba a continuación de los casilleros.

Marinette por otro lado, escucho como las explosiones del nuevo akuma estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Yo... ¡debo irme!- la azabache corrió lo más rápido posible, llegando al pasillo que estaba cerca de los casilleros, supero un poco lista para transformarse. Pero algo le impidió.

-Plagg- Marinette se ocultó, viendo al rubio que últimamente se encontraba más dentro de su vida, susurró su nombre por lo bajo, para luego abrir sus ojos ante el asombro de ver un kwami con apariencia de gato negro.

-No puede ser- dijo sus palabras sin aliento, retrocediendo.

-¡Transfórmame!- y aquella verdad que no quería ver aún, estaba frente a sus ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que la habían cautivado eran los mismos ojos verdes felinos al cual rechazaba.


	20. Destrucción

Tanto los héroes de la otra dimensión como Chat Noir se encontraban luchando con fiereza ante el nuevo akuma, Nightmare era como se hizo llamar, su poder algo terrorífico y como los héroes habían supuesto bien, el joven o la joven tenía la capacidad de hacer realidad tus miedos más terribles. Tan sólo debían evitar ser tocados por un rayo, sin embargo el panorama de París no era nada favorable, era un campo de cadáveres y ríos de sangre, el olor putrefacto les afectaba las fosas nasales a los mininos. Lordbug se encontraba agotado, llevaban dos horas luchando y nada había resultado, además, Ladybug no hacía aparición.

-Oye, mejor descansa y nosotros hacemos el trabajo- sugirió Chat Noir, al verlo tan agotado. Éste de manera vacilante, aceptó. Chat Noir junto a Kitty Noir fueron atacando rápidamente sin dejarle espacio de descanso, pero nada le hacía efecto.

-Son dos veces que My Lady no aparece- dijo el chico entre dientes, un poco extrañado por la actitud distante que estaba tomando la súper heroína.

-Quizás... esté... algo ocupada- Adrienne tampoco sabía la razón exacta, después de todo la última vez que vio a la azabache, se encontraba en buen estado.

-¡Cuidado!- les gritó Marino y ambos alcanzaron a evitar el ataque. Ambos mininos se encontraban jadeando, no tenían las suficientes energías para contraatacarlo.

Por otro lado, Marinette se encontraba sentada en el salón donde se encontraba oculto la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, junto a la compañía de Nino, dado que Alya se había ido para grabar el suceso. Aún no salía de su estado de shock. Y es todo este tiempo el chico que amaba era el que rechazaba y él le había comentado alguna vez en su vida, que el chico era verdaderamente él siendo Chat Noir.

-No me gusta, después de todo- la chica escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas para pensar bien sus sentimientos, pero ya nada de eso existía. Tan sólo era Adrien, su compañero, aunque a la vez lo quería y estimaba, aún sentía un cosquilleo al pensar en él, el cual se terminaba al pensar el gatito. El rubio era su amigo, compañero e incluso como un hermano, pero ningún sentimiento amoroso surgía. Quizás le debía dar una oportunidad, en donde pudiera conocer el verdadero Adrien.

-Pero eso implicaría a delatar mi identidad- susurró, aunque Nino traía los audífonos puestos, veía los gestos de la chica, causándole un poco de gracia. Ya quería ver cuando Adrien se confesara.

Si es que lo lograba.

La batalla no daba para ni un segundo más y Marino volvió a entrar en acción.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, al parecer Lordbug ya ha logrado recuperar sus energías, esperemos que Ladybug haga su aparición- relataba Alya desde un punto seguro y lejos de los cadáveres.

-¡Lucky Charm!- de este poder salió una red de cazar mariposas.

-¿Vamos a cazar peces, My Lord?- preguntaba algo coqueta la chica, el azabache le miro seriamente y ésta comenzó a reír nerviosamente -Mejor... utilizaré mi cataclismo y darte tiempo para que lo pienses-

-Bien, Chat, tu espera a mi llamado-

-Como digas- el rubio estaba esperando una señal para poder lograr atacar, pero nunca pensaría que las cosas podría resultar más mal de lo que estaban.

Habían golpeado a Kitty Noir, para luego tirarla bien lejos, rompiéndose en el acto una pierna, la chica soltó un alarido de dolor, distrayendo a Marino quien se preocupó rápidamente, Nightmare lo tomó del cuello, comenzando a quitarle la respiración al muchacho y con una sonrisa psicópata levanto su mano derecha para concretar su poder y dar certeramente al chico que estaba frente a él.

-¡Chat, sálvalo!- le grito la rubia. Sin titubeos, antes del que rayo fuera disparado, Chat Noir fue el que recibió todo el daño, impactando contra el suelo y siendo envuelto en una semicircunferencia de arena negra.

Alya soltó un grito de pavor al igual que todos los ciudadanos que estaban vivos, uno de los héroes había sucumbido.

 _-¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- decía una voz misteriosa._

 _-Que mi madre esté muerta-_

 _-Error- decía con cierta burla -¿A qué le tienes miedo, Chat Noir?-_

 _-A que mi padre se entere que soy Chat Noir-_

 _-Incorrecto- sintió unos pasos, pero sus parpados pesaban, hasta que sintió un aliento cerca de su oído._

 _-¿A qué le temes, Adrien?-_

Marino como pudo utilizo la red, atrapando a tres llamas que daban vuelta alrededor de Nightmare, apagándolos en agua, de aquello salió el akuma.

-Ya hiciste mucho daño pequeño, akuma- comenzó a decir mientras giraba el yo-yo

 _-Tengo miedo de...-_

-Yo te libero del mal- unas milésimas antes de que atrapara el akuma, Chat Noir dijo las palabras más peligrosas de la vida.

 _-... que algún día dañe a Ladybug con mi poder destructivo-_

 _-¡Bingo!-_

-Adiós, mariposa ¡Miraculous Lordbug!- sin embargo la magia de otro mundo no podría cambiar los miedos de Chat.

* * *

La azabache sintió como se le iba el aire y de su estómago comenzó a emanar más sangre y comenzó a toser. Nino se colocó pálido y se acercó a socorrerla.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- gritaba alterado, mientras la muchacha caía al suelo, todos los presentes comenzaron a ver la sangre y las chicas soltaron un grito de horror.

-¡Chloé, llama a una ambulancia!- le grito Kim, mientras tomaba el frágil cuerpo de la chica. La rubia asintió de manera torpe y nerviosa y marcó a la ambulancia.

-¡Kim, vamos a la enfermería!- le dijo Alix y ambos bajaron con cuidado. Alix vio un poco la herida, llevándose una mano a la boca tratando de contener sus arcadas, su piel estaba desintegrada y dejaba ver sus órganos bastante dañados, como si estuvieran pudriéndose a una velocidad exponencial.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- se preguntaba Rose, con unos ríos de lágrimas al igual que Mylenne. Todos los demás se encontraban impactados, porque el poder de la destrucción iba más allá de nuestra conciencia y nuestros miedos.


	21. SpaceTime

**_"Somos como las líneas paralelas, que por mucho que las prolongues nunca llegaremos a juntarnos"_**

Marino vio como ambos compañeros felinos se encontraban en el suelo, debía actuar rápido antes de que sus energías se acabasen, así que primero tomó a Chat Noir y se lo llevo a un callejón, luego llegó por Kitty Noir quien ya no tenía la pierna rota, pero el rastro de lágrimas seguía en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, no logre protegerte adecuadamente- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-No importa, por lo menos salvaste a París- le reconforto, la tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y fueron al mismo callejón donde hace unos minutos estaba un inconsciente Chat, para dar paso a un Adrien algo perdido.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Marino mientras se quitaba la transformación, y luego alimentar a su Tikki, sin embargo la kwami se encontraba un poco extrañada, sentía una corazonada y no era buena. Plagg, el kwami de Adrien también sentía que las cosas no marchaban bien, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos a la escuela, tengo algo importante que hacer- decía el rubio algo alterado.

-Calma Romeo, que tu Julieta no se irá a ningún lado- le decía con un sonrisa Adrienne.

-Sí, pero si tú le llegas a colocar la mano encima- decía mirando a Marino -O tus labios, eres hombre muerto-

-Pero debes agradecer que fui yo quien te abrió los ojos-

-No, fui yo quien se dio cuenta, solo-

-¡Basta! Y vámonos ahora-.

Después de la intervención de la rubia iban hablando pacíficamente de los últimos sucesos, en eso vieron pasar una ambulancia. A todos les pareció raro, debido que la magia de Lordbug arreglaba todo.

-Debe haber sucedido un accidente hace poco-

-Puede que sea eso- a Marino no le daba tanta seguridad aquella información y lo comprobó cuando llegaron al colegio y vieron a gran parte de sus compañeros llorando.

Nino se encontraba consolando a Alya, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los hombres se encontraban con una cara que parecía sacada de un funeral y todas las chicas se encontraban llorando. Le preocupo ver a Kim con la camiseta llena de sangre al igual que Alix.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- pregunto alterado el rubio.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Por qué no estaban aquí?!- les grito Nino, con poca calma. Haber visto a su mejor amiga en ese estado lo había dejado impactado.

-Nino, ¿qué pasó?-

-Marinette...- a los héroes les llego un escalofrío -ella... fue tan raro, de la nada, comenzó a sangrar, tenía una gran herida en estomago- interrumpió Alix.

-Es como si Chat Noir hubiera utilizado el cataclismo contra ella- agregó Kim.

Y fue ahí cuando el balde con agua fría le cayó a Adrien. Se puso más pálido y echo a correr al hospital. Adrienne sintió como sus piernas le temblaban y comenzó a llorar, Marino le consoló pero las ganas de llorar era aún mayores.

-Es mi culpa- y fue entonces cuando se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar junto a ella.

Adrien al llegar al hospital, aparte de agotado, se encontraba muy alterado, no respeto a las enfermera y entro a la sala en donde se encontraba la azabache, con respiración artificial y vio la gravedad de la herida.

-¡Salga ahora mismo!- uno de los doctores lo echó de ahí, pero la imagen siempre estaría en su mente. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los padres de la muchacha llegaron, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Fue en ese entonces cuando salió un doctor, el mismo que lo había echado. El adulto diviso a los padres de la chica y fue hablar sobre la situación de su hija.

-Lamento informarles que la señorita Dupain se encuentra en un estado crítico, su estómago y todo órgano que le rodea fueron dañados a gravedad. La mantenemos en un coma inducido, sin embargo necesitamos hacer un trasplante de cinco órganos. Algo que veo difícil de solucionar, así que les recomiendo que preparen todo-

Tom asintió mientras le daba un apoyo a su esposa y otra vez más llanto recorrió el lugar. Adrien se sentía desfallecer.

-Es mi culpa...- susurró, pero la pareja del mundo alterno le alcanzo escuchar.

-Adrien no es tu culpa, es de todo-

-Marinette es Ladybug... todo este tiempo... soy tan estúpido y todo esto es mi culpa-

-¿Cómo sabes que es Ladybug?- preguntó el azabache.

-Cuando Nightmare me encapsuló en su extraño poder... me preguntó cuál era mi mayor miedo... y era que algún día lastimara a Ladybug... con mi poder destructivo- aunque el rubio tenía una duda, había escuchado dos voces, sobre todo en la última pregunta. Pero no les comento eso.

-¿Cómo es que mi poder no lo soluciono?- se cuestionaba Marino.

-Quizás, no tienes la facultad de controlar los poderes de Chat- opino la rubia.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Gabriel, quien vio a su hijo y las demás personas, no podía pasar. Así que se retiró, pasando desapercibido.

-Nathalie, necesito algo- decía por el teléfono.

* * *

-Una lástima que hayas utilizado tú poder de aquella manera- decía una voz grave, quien se encontraba cubierto por una capa, a medida que se acercaba al pobre tipo quien había sido akumatizado.

-¿A q-qué se refiere?- preguntó nervioso, ya que no recordaba nada.

-La mataste y pagarás por eso- levantó su mano y lanzó un rayo azul, desapareciendo en ipso facto al chico.

El chico no le dio más importancia y seguiría con su cometido.

* * *

Los chicos iban entrando de a poco, para ver por última vez a la azabache, ya no eran niños y sabían que el estado de Marinette no tenía solución.

Niño y Alya salieron, eran los penúltimos en visitarla. Alya se mordía el labio inferior y el moreno tenía sus puños apretados, ambos se encontraban encolerizados con la situación y en un silencio súbito entró Adrien.

Cuando la vio de nuevo, se le veía pálida pero su semblante era de tranquilidad. Plagg salió del bolso, mientras su portador se dirigía hacia la muchacha.

-Tikki- le llamó y de un bolso rosado salió la kwami de Ladybug.

-Plagg... esto no puede estar pasando- Tikki fue a llorar en el hombro de su amigo, sintiéndose culpable de no haber logrado protegerla.

-Vamos, no llores- el pequeño gato negro la abrazo, aguantando lágrimas. El rubio le conmovió la escena, así que se levantó para envolverlos en un abrazo, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Siempre fuiste, My Lady- el muchacho con ambos seres en mano se acercó a Marinette, para besar el dorso de su mano. -Pero tú nunca sabrás quien era tu gato tonto- beso su frente -No obstante... no me dejes sólo... eres la única razón por la que podría seguir viviendo y si no te tengo a mi lado... yo...-

-Qué lindo discurso- Adrien reconoció aquella voz, era la voz de sus pesadillas.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-Otra vez tú...- aquello debía ser una broma y una de mal gusto. Pero aquel akuma ni siquiera se estaba riendo.

-Así... que era cierto- susurraba por lo bajo Tikki, al parecer las cosas no eran imposible para Hawk Moth.

-Oh... no coloquen esas caras, estoy de regreso, tan sólo quiero aquellos pendientes-

-Jamás tocarás a Marinette, SpaceTime- el akumatizado se detuvo y sin interés mayor lanzó su rayo de color azul.

Adrien lo esquivo con agilidad, pero de todas maneras se encontraba agotado para dar batalla. Por suerte, Plagg se había comido todo el queso posible.

-Plagg, transfórmame-.

Marino y Adrienne vieron la luz verdes, así que se escabulleron de la manera menos notoria. Se aseguraron de que nadie los viera o siguiera, no podían dejar al descubierto sus identidades.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando allá adentro?- preguntaba la rubia.

-No lo sé, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar- ambos asintieron y se transformaron. El murmullo de voces lo acompañaban junto a cada pisada que ellos provocaban, todos se encontraban asombrados producto de que los nuevos héroes misteriosos se encontraran en el hospital, ellos se pararon frente a la puerta del cuarto de Marinette. Sin embargo la puerta salió volando, junto con ellos Lordbug y Kitty Noir.

-Tienen que salir ahora mismo- les dijo el azabache, deshaciéndose de la puerta. Todos los presentes en el pasillo desaparecieron.

-Bien, ¿quién es el desagraciado que odia las puertas? Justo íbamos hacer nuestra fabulosa entrada- reclamó Adrienne, limpiándose el polvo.

-Pero que tenemos acá... Una fea gatita y un asqueroso bicho... quizás los deba desaparecer del mapa, ustedes ya no son partes de estas piezas de mi juego... Sobre todo tu, Marino Dupain-Cheng-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Un akuma... normal, como todos los otros, con odio y resentimiento por haber perdido a mi amada, un akuma capaz de transcender en el tiempo, ¿No es así, Chat Noir?-

Los héroes buscaron con la mirada a Chat, el cual con dificultades se logró levantar, podía sentir algunas costillas rotas. El rubio se limpió la sangre de su boca y se aseguró de que Marinette estuviera a salvo.

-Bien, Tikki, explícame que sucede aquí- le exigió el chico, mientras extendía su bastón.

-Tengo la teoría de que el chico que posee el akuma, creo o dejo otro akuma en el pasado. Después de todo, el controla el espacio-tiempo. Por ende al dejar un akuma en el pasado, le permitía tener dos, así que podría utilizar el otro en cualquier ocasión en que se saliera de control- respondió la kwami, mientras se aseguraba de que Marinette seguía bien.

-Ya veo... ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando Marinette lo purifico... nunca vimos a la persona que estaba detrás de todo el problema de aquel día- si se dedicaba pensar en ese día, todo fue algo extraño.

-Demasiado habla, prefiero la acción- SpaceTime levanto su mano derecha para crear una esfera de color dorado, para luego soltarlo en pasillo, creando un vórtice que estaba absorbiendo todo.

Los primeros en caer fueron Marino y Adrienne, el rubio intento aferrarse más al cuarto de la chica, pero viendo que iba dejar todo hecho un desastre y por la desestabilidad que estaba creando en la gravedad, prefiero dejarse absorber, antes de que Marinette siguiera corriendo aún más riesgos.

-Volveré, My lady-.

* * *

Cuando abrieron los ojos se desorientaron un poco, estaban en la nada misma, un sector oscuro con algunas luces de colores que titilaban, otras brillaban más, otras se apagan y otras nacían. No había un inicio o un final.

-Es un hermoso lugar- dijo el akuma, sin la capa. Era un ser con su cuerpo semi trasparente de un color negro, sus ojos brillaban de un verde fosforescente. Sin embargo tenía unos signos extraños en todo su cuerpo, que aparecían y desaparecían.

-No lo creo- Lordbug fue el primero en acercarse, girando su yo-yo a toda velocidad. Sin embargo el golpe arremetió en la nada.

-Ups, un error de cálculos- SpaceTime desenvaino una espada. Marino alcanzo esquivar el ataque, con poca agilidad porque había pasado cerca de su mejilla. Al akuma no le agrado demasiado, debía acabar con ellos rápidamente.

-Deberías estar más preocupado de tus acciones, querido- la chica logro golpearlo con su bastón, lo bastante fuerte para que el akuma se arrastrara unos cuantos metros.

Aprovecharon ese momento de debilidad para que todos lograran dar un golpe certero, saltaron junto a sus armas, levantando una nube negra rodeada de rayos. Se vieron preocupados, hasta que un rayos los impacto a los tres rápidamente desde el cielo.

El akuma, con una sonrisa petulante que no podía ser vista por nadie más, tomó su espada y la transformo en una katana con la hoja larga, para correr a toda velocidad hasta el azabache, tenía todas las ganas de matarlo en ese instante, pero la rubia intervino, colocando su arma con una espada.

-No podrás vencerme- afirmó SpaceTime

-Ya veremos-.

Dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo, chocando sus armas. Se separaron para ver algún punto abierto para acabar con rapidez, cuando lo encontraron, otra vez se acercaron para volver arremeter sus golpes. El sonido de los metales chocando inundaba el silencio de aquel espacio. Chat Noir atacó por la espalda y el akuma soltó un grito de dolor, Marino aprovecho amarrarlo con el hilo de su yo-yo.

-Marino... no sabemos dónde está su akuma-

-En el reloj de... ¡¿Dónde está el reloj?!- la primera vez que Chat Noir había luchado con SpaceTime llevaba un reloj, pero ahora no llevaba nada.

SpaceTime soltó una carcajada y desapareció otra vez, ellos sintieron el ruido de pasos, cada vez más potentes. Hasta que escucharon llantos, gritos de dolor, desesperación humana.

-Basta...- susurro Kitty Noir, tapándose sus oídos -¡Ya basta!-

-¿Por qué no quieres ver la verdad de tu bella París?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lordbug.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos-.

Una imagen apareció entre la oscuridad, mostrando un París totalmente destruido, rodeados de personas akumatizadas, gente huyendo, niños llorando a mitad de la calle frente a cadáveres, los compañeros de Adrienne y Marino protegiéndose como podían, los padres de Marino refugiándose en su hogar. Era un París totalmente destruido.

-No..., no es posible, debe ser una mentira- se intentaba convencer Adrienne.

-Debe ser cierto- le dijo Adrien, con su rostro serio. Era una verdad, un París sin héroes terminaría de aquella forma.

-Adrienne, si acabamos con él... nuestro mundo volverá a la normalidad- la rubia asintió y dejó toda debilidad afuera.

-Esto ya es personal-.

Primero avanzó la chica, atacando con fiereza de frente. El akuma apenas pudo soportar.

-¡Cambio!- grito la chica, cosa que le extraño al akuma. Lordbug apareció para tomarlo con su yo-yo, para levantarlo y dejarlo caer contra el suelo. Se acercó para aplicar unos cuantos golpes de boxeo, hasta que golpeo en su esófago, sacando todo su aire.

-¡Chat, cambio!- el gato negro apareció en su espalda para aplicar un golpe de karate, dejándolo con su espalda en el suelo. Y Adrien lo golpeo con bastón en el estómago, Marino apareció para partearlo y Adrienne lo golpeaba con el bastón como si fuera un juego de béisbol.

-¡Ya me harté!- en su mano creo un pequeño hoyo negro, para juntar energía oscura. Y lo soltó con rabia en el suelo.

Las corrientes de aire no los ayudaba para mantener la compostura, y luego les siguió una explosión, dejándolos más heridos de lo que ya estaban. El akuma expelía rayos negros y la nube negra lo estaba rodeando. Levanto sus manos para comenzar a desintegrar el lugar, el tiempo haría lo suyo.

-¡Lucky Charm!- Marino sabía que si seguían extendiendo aquella batalla no podrían aguantar más. A sus manos cayó un anillo plateado, iba leer la inscripción de adentro pero no lo logro, el akuma se levantó y sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos.

-No saben el error que están cometiendo-

-Tú eres el que está equivocado, cegado por el dolor. Porque simplemente no te quitas aquel akuma, produces más dolor- le espetó furioso Adrien.

-Adrien... no seas estúpido, nunca sabrás que las cosas pueden ponerse peor de lo que ya está- decía el akuma tan sólo dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ningún akuma sabe nuestra identidades... sin embargo apareciste justo en ese instante. Fuiste el que me hizo aquella última pregunta, contéstame-

-Porque somos la misma persona- el cuerpo semi transparente tomo color, volviéndose completamente negro. Y luego toda esa oscuridad desapareció, dejando ver la apariencia de un hombre de cabellos dorados.

Marino y Adrienne hicieron unas comparaciones, llegando a la misma conclusión.

-¡¿Qué rayos hace el Adrien del futuro acá?!- gritaron a la vez. Adrien no podía salir de la sorpresa, desde ese día los problemas no había acabado y todo había sido su culpa, todo.

-Ríndanse, tengo más poder de lo que creen-

Lordbug se preocupó por los pensamientos del rubio, estaba seguro que estos instantes se sentía el culpable de todo.

-Adrien, piénsalo, podríamos salvar a Marinette- ofreció el akuma.

-Es por eso...- susurró el chico -Marinette ya no está viva en el futuro, por eso viniste acá. Sin embargo por tu culpa y la mía la volvimos a matar, ¡¿Crees de verdad que lo vamos a poder cambiar?! ¡¿Crees que confiaría en mí mismo?! ¡Eres tú el que no mantuviste las esperezas, porque sé que Marinette se salvará!-

-Eres un idiota, ya verás cómo tus seres cercano te traicionaran- el chico volvió a tomar la misma apariencia anterior y los héroes prepararon sus armas nuevamente.

Chat Noir fue el primero en comenzar con la batalla nuevamente, golpeando con su bastón en las piernas, para dejarlo inmóvil. Adrienne se acercó para utilizar Cataclismo en su mano derecha, dando un golpe certero.

-¡Maldición!- no había perdido la mano, pero aquel ataque había provocado que perdiera el escudo de oscuridad. Ahora todos los golpes de Chat lo afectaban directamente.

Marino vio el anillo nuevamente y leyó la inscripción, para luego ver nuevamente al akuma, el cual parecía que iba lanzar otra implosión. Tenía que intentar aquello.

-"Porque siempre estaremos destinados, gatito"- leyó en voz alta. SpaceTime detuvo todo movimiento de defensa y su mirada se tornó triste, para luego ver el objeto que llevaba Marino entre sus manos.

-Ese anillo...- susurró con tristeza, soltando aquel reloj que estaba ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo. Caminó lentamente hasta Marino, el cual le extendió el anillo.

-Fue aquel que sello su promesa que siempre se protegerían el uno al otro ¿no es así?- cuestión el chico.

-Exacto, no hace mucho las batallas contra un nuevo enemigo se hicieron más peligrosas, así que prometí protegerla... sin embargo... no lo logré-

Chat Noir odió escuchar aquello, él cambiaría su futuro, lo daba por sentado. Tomó el reloj entre sus manos y uso el cataclismo.

-Oye- llamó a SpaceTime -Créeme que lo cambiaré, ya verás como todo cambiará para bien- le prometió.

-Entonces... Adrien, cuídate, no seas ingenuo y no desperdicies tiempo- Marino atrapo la mariposa infectada dentro de su yo-yo y utilizó su Miraculous Lordbug -Que no se te olvide Adrien- el rubio desapareció para volver a su tiempo correspondiente.

Los héroes volvieron al lugar donde había iniciado todo, pero sabían que no habían retrocedido en el tiempo. Adrien, sin embargo, tenía las ganas de verla. Tenía que estar a su lado, protegiéndola, porque aún no sabía si la perdería o no.

-Adrien- interrumpió Adrienne en su misión, el rubio volteo a verlos y se sorprendió, ellos se estaban volviendo trasparentes.

-Es hora de despedirnos- dijo Marino con una mueca, no quería irse, quería asegurase que su contraparte estaría bien.

-Realmente me alegro de haberlos vistos, sin embargo deben arreglar las cosas en su mundo-

La rubia corrió para abrazarlo y susurrarle algo al oído, algo que no alcanzó escucharlo el azabache.

-Cuida de Marinette- finalizo Marino.

-Es mi prioridad, créeme- y con choque de puños, ellos desaparición de aquel lugar.

-Oye niño, tengo hambre, vámonos- le reclamó Plagg.

El rubio corrió a lo que más daban sus piernas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ustedes no son un par de paralelas, ustedes son el infinito mismo, destinado a crear un todo" le dijo Adrienne antes de irse.

-Ya verás Marinette, te pondrás bien- dijo mirando al cielo.

* * *

El maestro Fu iba saliendo de su hogar, con un semblante serio. Tenía que apresurarse.

-Maestro, ¿qué vamos hacer?- le cuestión Wayzz.

-Vamos hacer unos pequeños cambios, que nuestra visitante de Japón pronto llegara- decía con un aire misterioso.

-Ya veo, no podemos flaquear a estas alturas-

-La batalla será más peligrosa, ahora que han descubierto una forma de crear akumas más potentes, no podemos permitir que esto se acabe aquí-

-Entonces también escogerá a los otros portadores-

-También, porque pronto todas las piezas van a comenzar a encajar-.


	22. Epílogo

Adrien se encontraba frustrado, aquel día cuando vencieron a SpaceTime iría a ver a su querida Marinette, sin embargo fue interceptado por su chofer junto con Nathalie. No lo dejaron verla, lo llenaron de trabajos y más tareas extracurriculares, de manera que no tuviera tiempo de verla. Por las noches tampoco podía verla porque debía hacer patrulla como Chat Noir. Su padre era el responsable de aquello, él le había mandado y obligado a Nathalie que el muchacho no viera aquella azabache.

No obstante, ese día su padre desayuno junto a él, el rubio casi se cae al verlo sentado leyendo el diario y con una taza de café.

-Adrien, no tengo todo el tiempo, siéntate- le ordeno Gabriel, con su frío tono. El chico con temor se sentó rápidamente. Le sirvieron el desayuno y comenzó a comer -Hoy podrás ir a ver a tu amiga al hospital-

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto con emoción, su padre torció sus labios, pero asintió. Adrien le estaba agradecido -Muchas gracias, papá-

-Por cierto, tu hermano va regresar-

-¿Qué?- Adrien se encontraba estupefacto, su hermano Félix iba regresar de Nueva York.

-Va tomar un cargo en las empresas Gabriel, será de ayuda- el hombre mayor terminó su café y se levantó para ir a su despacho.

Adrien también se apuró en terminar su comida, quería ir a ver a la azabache más rápido que nada. Subió al auto y se dirigieron al hospital. Al bajarse vio a los padres de la chica que se encontraban con una sonrisa, eso significaba que su estado iba mejorando.

-Oh, Adrien me alegro que hayas logrado venir-

-Hola señores Dupain-Cheng ¿cómo se encuentra Marinette?-

-Mejor que nada, hoy acaba de despertar, se encontraba con algunos dolores así que la dejaron durmiendo otra vez- explicó Tom -Tu padre fue muy generoso-

-¿Mi padre? Si me disculpan ¿A qué se refieren?-

-¿No lo sabías?- Sabine se encontró un poco extrañada, se debatía entre contarle la verdad al muchacho. Su esposo le restó importancia y decidió que era mejor contarle.

-Tu padre fue quien nos ayudó a conseguir los órganos para el trasplante, durante esta semana hicieron la operación y ahora tendrá que esperar unos meses para estar totalmente recuperada. Definitivamente sin tu padre, nuestra pequeña no estaría-

El rubio asintió y marchó corriendo a verla, cuando entro se veía pacífica con una sonrisa. Su piel brillaba producto a luz solar que entraba, y su respiración acompasada demostraba que estaba sumida en una tranquilidad. La brisa entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-My lady, cada día eres más bella- dijo el chico, el cual beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla, para luego colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja, pero se percató de algo.

-Marinette ¿Dónde están tus aretes?-

Plagg salió rápidamente al escuchar la pregunta de su portador.

-¿Tikki?- le llamó, sin embargo no obtuvo respuestas.

-¿Tikki, dónde estás? No me gusta esto- el nerviosismo estaba apoderando su cuerpo -Adrien... esto es muy malo-

-Los miraculous no están... y mi padre ayudo a Marinette... no me gusta esta sensación que tengo- Adrien apretó su mano junto a la de la azabache, como si aquello le hiciera recordar que él no estaba solo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, un rubio con una seria expresión y ojos celeste como un témpano, se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos con una maleta negra. No tenía ninguna gana de ir a Francia. Pero no podía hacer mucho, su padre y la empresa lo necesitaban, además de que así podría ver más a su hermano menor.

-Bueno, han pasado dos años desde que no lo veo, debe tener unos quince años- pensaba Félix Agreste, el primer hijo de Gabriel el cual tenía veintidós años.

-Buenos días señor Agreste- saludó un sirviente el cual llevaría el equipaje al jet privado de la familia Agreste.

-Buenos días-

-¿Decidió volver, por fin?-

-Algo así, hay algo que me ha estado molestando y quiero asegurarme de deshacerme de las lacras desde el interior... después de todo hay que mantener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca-

-Dice cosas muy rara, joven-

-No importa, vamos-

* * *

En Japón una joven de diecisiete años se encontraba en su habitación, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sus cabellos azabaches que llegaban a media espalada se movían al compás de sus movimientos y un mechón rebelde que se encontraba en su coronilla. Sus ojos azules como un profundo océano, Bridgette Cheng era una muchacha bastante torpe, la cual se encontraba guardando algunas ropas en su maleta.

-Brid, vamos, tu padre te está esperando allá en Francia-

-Lo sé, madre. Es algo molesto tener que cambiar con quien debo vivir cada cierto tiempo ¿sabes?- su madre era japonesa y su padre era chino. Cuando la azabache cumplió diez años, sus padres se separaron. Así que decidió vivir con su madre, pero no hace mucho, una nueva resolución en el juzgado dijo que ahora debía vivir con su padre.

-Sí lo sé, pero ya verás cómo te sentirás cómoda, después de todo está tu prima Marinette-

-Es cierto, ya quiero verla-

-Ahora, si tu padre hace una comida muy mala, anda donde tu tía Sabine y pídele comida-

-Está bien, mamá- Bridgette termino sus maletas y se acercó a su madre para abrazarla.

-Te voy a extrañar, _musuko-_ su madre le beso su frente, para luego dejarla ir.

La chica iba tomar su maleta cuando se topó con una caja extraña, la quedó viendo durante un tiempo, para luego guardarla en su maleta y tomar el taxi hacia al aeropuerto.

-De seguro era un regalo antiguo de papá- susurró para sí misma cuando iba en el taxi, despidiéndose de su movida vida en Tokio.

* * *

Los astros se estaban comenzando alinear y el destino pronto los juntaría a todos, a todos los héroes miraculous, a sus contrapartes y a sus familiares, todo comenzaba a encajar. Ahora Fu debía esperar que todo ocurriera a su tiempo, después de todo aquellos trazos que se estaban creando entre ellos eran infinitos.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Esta historia tendrá segunda parte, la cual se llamará Infinito. Eso ha sido todo amigos.**


End file.
